creepypasta_personalitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff the Killer
Jeff the Killer is an infamous Creepypasta story that hit around the internet since October 2008. The original story was created by YouTuber, Sesseur, and it's image later on became the most popular jumpscare photo. Origins Image Origin There are two versions of the image. One is the early one, which Killerjeff claimed to be the "unedited" image, and the other was the original image. The first known use of the images both appear to be from a Japanese site, Pya.cc, back in the year of at least 2005. The early version, ("White Powder" part 2) was uploaded by user Mr. Mullhord around September 2005, and the "original" was uploaded by another user Omega Volt around November 2005. Image Controversies One of the images were claimed to appear some time on 4chan's /b/ around April 21, 2008 by an obese girl, Katy Robinson, that committed suicide due to the bullying and the photoshops that were made at the time. The rumor is fake, and the old picture of the girl first appeared on the internet around 2004 on a Christian parody site's (TrueChristian.com's) hate e-mails. The girl in the picture is identified as Heather White, and one of her social media profiles are active. Found Origin? 1/1/18: An anonymous user on 4chan named "Shaan" found two of the photoshops on a Japanese website, Pya.cc, and claimed that they have been around on the web since 2005. UPDATE: 4/22/18: An oldfag on an /x/ thread discussing about the image origins of Jeff the Killer, claimed that one of the pictures came from a /b/ thread back around 2004-2005ish by some young skinny girl asking for compliments. However, the photoshops of the girl were "more or less exaggerations of her facial features more than they are outright warps." He also added that the girl looked like Jeff the Killer, but he didn't save any of the original and edited images at that time. Although, the girl in the photo was different and has NOTHING to do with Katy Robinson/Heather White or Jeff the Killer. Image Spread The original image depicting Jeff was stolen by Newgrounds user Killerjeff around August of 2008, which claimed to be that the photo was, in fact, a picture of him. He stole another photo, (the early photoshopped version) which is claimed to be that the picture was an aftermath of his "acid incident". Two of the photos were uploaded to his Encyclopedia Dramatica user page, with the following bio. Creepypasta Origin The Creepypasta was made by Sesseur (aka Killerjeff), around October 2008 and features the two images, plus the following characters in the story. The original story depicts Jeff cleaning the bathtub with acid before slipping on it, and ending up in a hospital with a deformed face. The original video has been deleted now due to YouTube's Terms of Services, but you can see the reupload here. Another version of the Creepypasta was made by user GameFuelTv originally around 2011 on the Creepypasta Wiki, and was later reuploaded to Creepypasta.com around 2012. Conclusion The Jeff the Killer Creepypasta may be tiring and cliche, but it remains a creepy classic. Various Examples